I can do this
by Staceysky
Summary: Round the corner is where Harold is, he pauses for a moment, takes a deep breathe, runs his hands through his short brown hair, closes his eyes as he imagines Harold sat at his desk, I can do this he says before stepping out. I can do this. This is a Rinch fanfic. I might change the title as I'm not too keen on it.


**I randomly thought of this when I was bored one night. It was only meant to be around 200 words long, but, well as soon as I started typing ideas kept coming in my head. I hope you like it.**

* * *

He looks down at his hands, trembling. He says to himself, I can do this. He looks straight ahead at the building which he knows contains the man that his given him a second chance in life. The one most intelligent man he has ever had the pleasure of meeting, knowing. There are still a lot of things that he doesn't know about this man. He is very secretive, paranoid. The things that he does know is due to him having find out by following him, or getting someone to follow him, which is normally Fusco. Yes Fusco the dirty cop. The one that almost got him killed. He doesn't fully trust Fusco but he has to find more information about the paranoid man. He is now great friends with the paranoid man, however his heart wants more. He smiles to himself as he pictures Harold's smile in his head. I can do this he says once again, this time smiling.

He takes a few steps towards the old building. I can do this, he says again. He now finds himself in the old building. His heart is beating faster now. He starts to feel the nerves. He pushes it all to one side as he begins to walk the stairs. He can almost hear his heartbeat as every step he takes gets harder. He pushes himself up the steps. I can do this, he says again.

He now enters the room. The room which contained bookcases to create a corridor before it opens out into the main room in which he knows Harold is most likely to be sat at his computer waiting for the next number to come in. He smiles at himself. He really should take a break.

His heart is beating twice as fast now as he slowly walks towards the main room. Round the corner is where Harold is, he pauses for a moment, takes a deep breathe, runs his hands through his short brown hair, closes his eyes as he imagines Harold sat at his desk, I can do this he says before stepping out. I can do this. He opens his eyes to find the desk, the chair, the computer, but no Harold. He blinks, Harold he says quietly to himself. He looks up towards the window hoping to see him staring out into the city below. However Harold is nowhere to be seen. He walks over to the desk to find a note. He picks it up to read. It says, "Out for lunch. H. Finch."

He smiles before folding it up and putting the note in his coat pocket. He walks over to the window and looks down to see Harold walking towards the building. He finds himself laughing. Within the next 5 minutes Harold will be back sat at his desk. It takes a while for his laughter to stop before he says. I can't do this.

"You can't do what Mr Reese?" Came a shocked voice from behind him.

He shuts his eyes. His heart skips a beat. Damn. He had no idea that Harold would be up here so soon. 5 minutes he thought, 5 damn minutes. Harold was a minute early.

He spins round to face the man. His heart beating fast now as he sees Harold standing just inches away from the desk staring back at him with a puzzled look on his face. I really can't do this he says in his head. Hoping that Harold can't reads minds. However he finds his feet walking over to the shorter man. He stops just in front of him.

"John?"

Before Harold is able to say another word John presses his lips to the shorter man lips. It was a passionate kiss however the kiss was not returned. He pulls back to look at the shorter man. Harold blinked before taking a step back. John was rejected. Without a word he begins to leave the room. Damn.

He steps out of the building into the rain. As it hits him, his skin begins to sting. He hated rain. Normally he would wait inside for the rain to stop. But right now he would rather be out in the rain. He felt rejected he instantly hated himself for what he did. Why did I kiss him? He questioned himself. He answered that question straight away. He felt love for this man, the man that turned his life around for the better, the man that saved his life a million times. He looked up at the sky, rain hitting his face, washing away the taste of Harold's lips.

He placed his hands in his coat pocket. In his right pocket he felt paper. He pulled the paper out of his pocket and began unfolding it. He read it once again before turning it over. There was another message on the other side. It read, "I'm afraid my feelings for you have developed into something much more then friendship." He stares at it as seconds pass by trying to figure out what it really meant, hoping that it meant what he hoped it meant. When he realised what it meant he turned back to the building. He looks up at the building. He felt his heart stop as he sees Harold looking down at him. He hesitates before making his way inside. He looks down back at the paper before placing it inside his coat pocket once again. He makes his way back up the stairs as though as he is being pulled by an invisible force. He passes the bookcases. He stops in his tracks as Harold is looking at him.

"See I thought you read my little message before you, well before you showed me your feelings." Harold says raising an eyebrow wearing a slight smile.

He lets out a little laugh before closing the gap in between them both. Harold stops him before John gets too close.

"Before you embrace me, which I assume is what you are planning on doing. I would hate to get my clothes wet." Harold says smirking.

John smiles once again. "Oh, so you would like me to remove my coat, Harold?"

"Well it is rather wet." Harold replies.

John ignores him as he wraps his arms around the small man. He is shocked to feel the small man's arms wrap around him. He smiles.

Harold is the first to pull away. "Oh now look all my clothes are wet. What made you stand outside in the rain anyway? You should have at least taken an umbrella." He asks John while he is looking down at his clothes looking slightly annoyed.

"Umm I don't know, I suppose I wanted a shower." He says jokingly.

Harold looks up at him.

"So Harold, do you normally leave little notes lying around the place?" He asks Harold with a small smile.

"Where have you been this morning Mr Reese?" Harold asks trying to change the subject as he turns his back to enter the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Finch, were you missing me?" He asks smiling as he follows Harold into the kitchen.

No answer came from Harold. He watches Harold as he begins to make himself a cup of tea.

"I don't like being watched." He hears the smaller man say.

John finds himself laughing which startles Harold.

"I don't like being laughed at either." The smaller man also says.

He closes the gap as he walks over to Harold. Harold quickly turns to him with fresh tea in his hand. He leans over to kiss Harold, his heart racing. This time Harold returns the kiss.

He pulls away before he says, "Thanks for the tea" He takes the tea out of Harold's hand with the biggest grin on his face. He walks out of the room leaving Harold standing there.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
****I hope you like. I might make a next chapter. Let me know what you think, please.**

**This is my second Rinch fanfic. My first one was pretty rubbish however I think I may have improved on this one, I hope so anyway.**


End file.
